Amara BlackBeard Thatch
Amara "Blackbeard" Teach is a recurring antagonist in the story The Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. She is the descendant of the Legendary Pirate Blackbeard and is said to possess all of his "Powers of the Sea". She is the third in command of the Wings of Desire and is known to be the most well balanced in terms of fighting. She is the last person to ever see Ichiro's parents but refuses to talk about it. She is said to be the direct opposite of Rias, snarky, charismatic, and manipulative. She also is known to hate people for the most bizarre and random reasons even saying she hates Rias because "her hair is longer than hers". She was asked to join the Hero Faction by Cao Cao but she rejected because she doesn't care about fighting and she only joined the Wings of Desire seeing it as a good way to get paid. Appearance She usually dresses in a stereotypical pirates attire. Wearing a brown and red vest with a white dress shirt, multiple silver jewelry, and long black pants. She has black gloves with knives concealed under both wrists and a pirate hat that belonged to her ancestor Blackbeard. Her hair is crimson red hair and is in a short wild fashion only going to her neck. She possesses fair skin and is the same height as Rias standing at 5'8. Personality Amara is noted by everyone on her team to be a natural prodigy in terms of fighting. Despite this she is snarky, feisty, charismatic, and rude which is why Ichiro and Issei frequently calls her "The Anti-Rias". Amara frequently states she doesn't really care about anyone in this world causing Ichiro to think of her as a sociopath. She doesn't particularly care about killing people stating it's just another job. She is greedy and only works for Levi Mammon and the Wings of Desire because he promises to give her riches when he takes over the Underworld and often pays her for her tasks, she is loyal though, which is the only way Levi would allow her to join his team. She is noted to hate people for the most bizarre of reasons. Saying she hates Rias because "her hair is longer than hers" and she hates Ravel because "she wished she could manipulate fire". She gets jealous of others easily and her jealousy eventually turns into hatred. This is the strangest trait she possesses which often drives those around her away. Amara loves to tease and mess with Ichiro, often being flirtatious with him and even trying to kiss him solely so she can make fun of him if he starts blushing or gets flustered. She has a witty, sarcastic sense of humor that she uses to tease and banter with others and she can also be smug and stuck up to people she sees as below her. She has a love for horror movies, and when she uses aliases, she often uses characters from classical horror films, and even says American horror films are her favorite. Amara considers those who fight in order to protect the world to be the actual evil in the world. Even calling Ichiro a foolish idealist for believing he could change the world. She is a bounty hunter and mercenary, only working for people who promise to pay her. She also likes to collect rare objects and she sells them through the black market system in either the human world or demon world. She doesn't feel guilty if pursuing her goals results in hurting others, to the point where she doesn't care if others die because of her goals. She refuses to talk about her past to anyone with even Levi knowing little details about her. History Not much about her past is known other than at one point she met Ichiro's parents but the reason or where is unknown. The only reason this is known is because Amara comments about how Ichiro looks like a combination of his mother and father. She was caught trying to steal from the Khaos Brigade and was placed inside a cell where Cao Cao would frequently visit her trying to force her to join the Hero Faction but she constantly refuses. Levi then gave her the option to join his team promising to make her extremely wealthy. After helping her escaped from the jail cell due to convincing Cao Cao to let her go she decides to join the Wings of Desire because he promised to make her rich and the fact that she enjoys Levi's personality. Powers & Abilities Luck: '''Unknown why, she is extremely lucky, escaping from abnormal situations with incredible ease. Nobody knows if this is just natural or if it's some sort of super power. Gifts: She possesses a curse called "Hera's Blessing" that was given to her ancestor Blackbeard by the goddess Hera which she later inherits. The curses causes someone to fall in love with her through her kissing them but if she doesn't deactivate the curse it will causes someone to fall in love with her to a sick and abnormal level. * Another drawback is that this curse won't work on people who are thinking or obsessed with something/someone else at the time. For example, when someone is obsessed with completing a task or how Diodora was obsessed with Asia. * When she kisses two different people in less that a minute, they both fall in love with each other to a excessive and abnormal degree. '''Enhanced Speed: She has abnormal speed even shocking a group of devils. Her speed was capable of allowing her to go against both Sona and Rias during one of her fights at Kuoh Academy. Sword Fighting: She has great swords fighting skill, able to take on Ichiro while dodging both Rias's and Sona's magic blasts at the time. Equipment Grenades: She used multiple explosive grenades, some of these grenades will spray out holy water to help her fight against devils. Sword of Triton: Uses the Sword of Blackbeard called the Sword of Triton which has the ability to create winds out of nowhere and can manipulate water which practically makes the wielder unstoppable if they fight around a large mass of water. This sword is capable of allowing her to be on par to a Sitri whose family magic is primarily water. Pistols: Uses a pistol sometimes with light or lightning bullets to fight against devils and supernatural creatures. Queen Anne's Revenge: the ship that belonged to the original Blackbeard, a powerful and unique Pirate ship with the ability to summon the spirits of Blackbeard's old crew, this however only works on water. Trivia Amara was originally going to be trained by the storm God Susanoo but I decided against this and decided to make her the character that constantly says that Ichiro's parents are alive and she knows where they are, forcing Ichiro to constantly seek her out to find out the truth. Amara, is one of the three Hero Descendants in the Wings of Desire, although her ancestor isn't a hero making her like Ichiro, a "villain" descendant instead. The second villain descendant in the entire series with Ichiro Pendragon being a descendant of Mordred, the evil son of King Arthur. Amara has a hatred of sweet food, preferring salty or spicy food instead. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Wings of Desire Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth